etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Scylla
Scylla '''is a recurring monster of the Etrian Odyssey series. She first appears as a stratum boss in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, as the boss of the Frozen Grounds, and as a monster of significant relevance to the story, revealing part of the Overlord's intentions on his rule over the labyrinth. In her human life, she was purportedly a War Magus, and served as the leader of guild Esbat. Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight reveals more information on Scylla's backstory, establishing that, while human, she was Artelinde's sister, and her name was '''Marguerite. She later returns in Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, as the boss of one of the sea quests. It is unclear whether it is the same Scylla from Etrian II, though it seems unlikely. Her upper body is one of a beautiful, pale-skinned blonde woman, while her lower body is a terrifying blend of mollusk and crustacean, boasting numerous tentacles festooned with razor-sharp blades formed from sharpened coral, a hermit-crab like shell, and a set of extra eyes along her upper body. Whilst almost hypnotically beautiful, she is extremely powerful; her tentacles can rend through armor, her voice can lull foes into slumber, and she possesses immense magic power to spread ruin amongst the heroes. Her signature attack, and the most-widely feared, is a soul-piercing scream, so charged with dark magic that those who behold it can be instantly struck dead. Her nature renders her alined with the ice element. Scylla (Etrian Odyssey II) Scylla is a tough boss. Her HP is actually rather low for this part of the game, but her enormous attack power and devastating party-wide attacks enable her to cause enormous damage if she's not dealt with quickly. By far the biggest threat from her is Cry Soul '''(hits random party members, can hit up to 7 times), which can potentially kill multiple party members. Thankfully, binding her head prevents her from using either it or '''Six Sins, making her much more vulnerable. The downside to this strategy is that it is difficult to bind her. It is highly recommended to have cut mists and Therica AXs. Should you manage to inflict her with Evil Eye, a Hexer can keep her busy with Suicide long enough to make it through the fight unscathed. Skills * Cry Soul (Uses Head): 3-7 cut attacks across random party members. * Six Sins (Uses Legs): May blind, panic, or paralyze 1 party member. * Tentacle (Uses Head): May cause leg bind on entire party. * Lullaby (Uses Head): May put entire party to sleep. * Embrace (Uses Arms): Inaccurate bash attack to entire party. Drops * Snow Vine (Worth: 3890 en) * Snow Bone (Conditional) (Worth: 30000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get Scylla's conditional drop, the Snow Bone, she must be defeated within the first three turns. Scylla (Etrian Odyssey III) Scylla is a sea monster that halted trade routes to the Trade City of Aeaea. Once contact is reestablished between the city and Armoroad, the player can fight her in three Sea Quests: For a mutated girl, Stargazer II, and Don't cross the bridge. Random Number Manipulation There is an exploit that players can use to kill Scylla in a single turn. * Select Solo mode at the Inver Port. * Save the game when prompted. * Soft Reset the game by holding L, R, Start and Select together. * Load your save file again. * Select Solo Mode again, but this time, DON'T SAVE. * Select the Trade City of Aeaea. * Select the third option, For a Mutated Girl. * Bring a single party member to the fight, placed on the front row. * Try to escape. * The NPC Wildling will summon a tiger, which uses its glare attack to instantly kill the Scylla. This works every time. Skills * Embrace (Uses Arms): Heavy Bash damage to entire party * Cry Soul (Uses Head): Heavy Slash damage up to 7 times randomly across party * Tentacle (Uses Head): Attempts to bind entire party's legs * Six Sins (Uses Legs): Attempts to inflict Confusion, Paralysis, or Blind on a party member * Lullaby (Uses Head): May put entire party to Sleep Drops * Princess Fang (Worth: 1890 en) * Princess Fur (Conditional) (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain Scylla's conditional drop, the Princess Fur, she must be defeated by Curse damage. Scylla (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Scylla returns in the second game's remake, keeping the same role as in the original game. Her fight has been vastly revamped, and overall she is a lot harder, possibly one of the hardest bosses in the game. Make sure to bring a character that knows Ice Wall. Plus, having resistance against sleep and leg bind is important as well. Before starting the fight, you'll have to solve a simple puzzle, where you have to shove four ice blocks at Scylla, so that her health will be significantly reduced and she won't act the first turn. However, she will be protected by two tentacles which will bounce back any ice blocks sent her way. The idea is to hit her while she is unprotected, or when the tentacle icons on the map are gray and under the surface of the ice. If you don't, not only her HP will be maxed, but the two tentacles, known as Barrier Creepers will join the fight after the first turn. Fortunately, hitting her once with an ice block will remove the tentacles as well, giving the player the ability to reduce her HP at their leisure. Scylla's main attack is Cry Soul. This attack inflicts massive damage, and hits random characters multiple times, but is also compounded with a low hit rate. However, if your character is paralyzed, sleeping, or its legs are bound, this attack will not miss, likely killing them in a single hit. She will always use this move on the first turn, then every turn that is a multiple of 6. Lullaby attempts to inflict sleep on the entire party, and she will always use it on the turn before Cry Soul. Ice Shave deals heavy ice elemental damage on the front row, and is always used right after Cry Soul and before Lullaby. After the third time Cry Soul is used during the fight, she will use her remaining two skills in order between uses of Ice Shave. Six Sins inflicts paralysis or confusion on a single target. Piercing Shell deals heavy damage on two random targets. During the fight, Scylla's will continuously spawn Ruin Creepers (her tentacles), one per turn while her health is high and two when it gets low. She can have up to four of these helping her at the same time. These monsters have a high attack power, and can be a nuisance. However, their main role is using Tentacle Creep ' on the turns Scylla uses Cry Soul. This attack attempts to bind the legs of the entire party and stun them, leaving them defenseless against the fearsome attack. The main issue here are the Ruin Creepers. If you don't have immunity against leg bind (resistance isn't as helpful, if there are four of them they'll certainly get a character or two), your best bet is to attempt to kill them on the turn Scylla casts Lullaby. Having spells and skills that hit the entire enemy party is important, especially fire ones. Scylla's attack pattern is somewhat predictable, giving you opportunity to properly prepare against her attacks. Another problem, and perhaps the biggest, is that no TP recovery items are available on the game's shop at this stage in the game, and given Scylla's massive HP and defenses, that means you will have to be conservative on your skills. Having a Sovereign can be useful if you're having trouble saving TP. The War Magus and the Protector's Force skills are useful as well in a case you're caught off-guard on the Cry Soul turns. A character with Provoke will draw nearly all of the Cry Soul hits, so as long as he has leg bind resistance and decent evasion Cry Soul can't hurt you. The other characters still have to deal with being stunned/bound though. Should a player enter the battle with a preemptive round, her initial attack pattern will be: (preemptive) → Cry Soul → Ice Shave → attack → Ice Shave → Cry Soul → Ice Shave. This means that the player need not worry about sleep protection until turn 11 which will be the first time she uses Lullaby and the best time to utilize Arianna's Prevent Order, aided by Force Boost. On subsequent Lullaby turns where a Force Boosted Prevent Order might not be conveniently available, or on Cry Soul turns where there are still leftover tentacles, Chloe's Barrier skill may prove to be useful in blocking these crippling ailments. Due to the terrible accuracy of Cry Soul, should it attempt to hit (and miss) Flavio, it translates to granting him a free shot with Hazy Arrow. Skills * '''Cry Soul '(Uses Head): 5-8 melee cut attacks across the entire party randomly. Slow to activate, very low accuracy. * '''Lullaby (Uses Head): Inflicts sleep on the entire party. * Ice Shave (Uses Legs): Heavy ice damage to the front row. * Seven Sins '(Uses Legs): Inflicts confusion or paralysis on a single target. * '''Piercing Shell '(Uses Arms): 2 stab attacks to one target. Drops * '''Ice Queen's Vine (Worth: 3000 en) * Lavish Bone (Conditional) (Worth: 6700 en) Conditional Drop * To get Scylla's conditional drop, the Lavish Bone, she must be defeated while Sleeping. This unlocks the Bindings, the best armor in the game for Dark Hunters. Scylla (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Scylla appears in this game as the boss of the Frigid Lake. Like before, she starts the battle with the powerful-but-inaccurate Cry Soul, which can deliver lethal damage if it ever hits. Cry Soul will be used without fail every 6th turn, and she will always use Ice Shave the turn before. In the interim, she will summon Ruin Creepers at the end of the turn. Although the tentacles can't do much on their own, they will cooperate with each other to perform Ghost Tentacle, which may inflict leg binds and debuff the entire party's evasion, which helps Cry Soul connect. When she hits half health, she unveils her new skill Shock Bind. This is a volt attack to catch parties specialized against ice attacks off-guard, and lets her proactively bind the party. As her main form of evasion prevention is leg binds, preventative equipment or skills will go a long way in maintaining the momentum in this fight. Bring plenty of fire skills to exploit her weakness and keep the Ruin Creepers under control. Skills * Cry Soul '''(Uses Head): 5-8 melee cut attacks across the entire party randomly. Slow to activate, very low accuracy. * '''Lullaby (Uses Head): Inflicts sleep on the entire party. * Ice Shave (Uses Legs): Heavy ice damage to the one row. * Shock Bind (Uses Legs): Volt attack to the entire party, may stun and bind legs. * Seven Sins '''(Uses Legs): Inflicts panic or paralysis or blind on a single target. * '''Piercing Shell (Uses Arms): 2 stab attacks to random targets. * Ghost Tentacle (Uses Legs)): Cooperation attack involving 2 Ruin Creepers. Reduces the party's evasion for 3 turns and may bind legs. Drops *'Ice Queen's Vine' ** Unlocks the Bikini Armor (Clothes, 1 DEF, Fire/Ice/Volt Resist ↑↑↑) * None *'Ice Queen's Fur' ** Unlocks the Curse Mail (Light Armor, 95 DEF, 111 MDF, +50 TP), the best armor for the War Magus. Conditional Drop To get the Ice Queen's Fur, kill the Scylla with Curse recoil damage. Trivia *Scylla's battle in Etrian Odyssey III is notorious for being extremely easy to manipulate the game's RNG (random number generator). If you use a specific method on the first sea quest, when you enter the battle, the wildling's tiger will surely land a instant death on the boss, granting your character around 23,000 exp points, turning this into the fastest way to level low/mid level characters (pasaran is still more effective for high level ones). It is arguable if doing this can be considered cheating or not. *It's possible that Scylla is based on the monster with the same name in Greek mythology. In one story, Scylla is a beautiful water nymph who is loved by a fisherman-turned-god Glaucus. However, she does not return his affections and runs away. To gain her affections, Glaucus goes to the sorceress Circe and asks for a love potion. Circe, however, falls in love with Glaucus, and out of jealousy, pours a potion into the sea that Scylla frequented. The potion turned Scylla into a sea monster with tentacle-like legs and other appendages. Scylla, in this form, attacks ships with passing sailors. **Glaukos, one of the optional NPCs who helps the player in the battle against Scylla, shares his name with the Greek spelling of Glaucus. It's also stated in the game text that he "seems to have a connection" to Scylla, and that he's fighting against her to "cut his ties with the past." Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses